


~Child of Death~

by Mettamom999



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mettamom999/pseuds/Mettamom999





	~Child of Death~

I remember the day I met them, the odd little couple. They were always together, never leaving each other’s side. Though you don’t see them much, not outside of the little shop in which they lived and worked. Every day I walk the same path, past the little shop, and every day I see them, running around, everything looking as if it were in complete disarray. I never spoke to them, and I’ve never entered that shop, why would I? I’ve no reason to visit a mortician, after all.  
The odd pair were never seen without the other, the female was a small, fragile looking thing with long black hair and strangely bright green eyes. The male was a rather tall fellow, at least 6 feet, with strange, long silver hair. No one has ever actually seen his face, seeing as it’s always covered by his odd hair, which is held in place by his hat.  
One day it was pouring out, and I was walking the same path as I always did. It wouldn’t have had any effect on me, except I had no coat or umbrella, so my dress was completely soaked. As I hurried down the road to get to the candle shop I worked in (which was still about three blocks away), I heard a shout come from across the street “Excuse me miss, but you like to come inside?” It was the small female from the mortuary, it was the first time I’d seen her without her male companion. “Come along now, poor dear, you’re soaked!” she exclaimed as she rushed over to me, she then took my hand and began pulling me towards the ominous yet rather small building.

As we entered the surprisingly cozy little lobby the girl began muttering to herself and running around (quite frantically at that). “Sorry for the clutter, we’ve been rather busy this past week,” ah, that’s right, there was a murderer in London. Jack the Ripper, as the people call him. “We’ve even had investigators, if you’d believe it, asking about the cause.” The girl continued, before stopping and looking thoughtful, “though that boy with the butler was rather odd…” suddenly she stopped, looking at me and smiling. “That’s nothing to go on about to a guest to though, would you like some tea dear?” I shook my head, “no, thank you.” I answered as politely as possible in the current situation. “Oh, well that’s fine,” she began rambling again, this time going on about someone apparently disappearing on her.  
“I’ll be right back dear, I’ll just run and grab some towels” the girl said before running off through a rather hidden door behind the front desk. Being left alone made me feel rather anxious, and then I heard an ominous, insane sounding laughter from behind me. When I turned, I was greeted with the sight of a strangely bright green eye looking out at me from a standing coffin leaning against the wall. I took a large step back, and the laughter bubbled up again from behind the lid of the standing coffin. The eye disappeared behind the coffin lid before the thing was pushed out of the way and the tall man that was usually seen towering over the girl (who was rather small, she was smaller than me and I’m only 5’2) stepped out, he gigged again before moving quickly to the front desk on the other side of the room. “What can I do for you, miss?” He asked, leaning towards me from where he now stood behind the desk, “oh don’t bug her.” The girl was back, balancing a tea tray and a small stack of towels. “Awe, you’re no fun!” the man cried, moving as if to hug her, but she moved away from him, causing him to pout. “Stop acting like a child; now miss, I know you declined my offer of tea, but I made some anyway. I also brought you some towels. It’s awfully cold out there, and seeing as you have no coat or umbrella I’ve decided that you will stay here until the rain calms down.” I had no idea how to respond to the way these people were acting, along with the fact that the girl had just said they were keeping me for however long it would take for the rain to stop, “I’m sorry, but I need to get to work, I was on my way to the shop when you invited me in.” I tried to give a nice explanation for me to leave, I honestly just didn’t want to be there, “oh, I’m sure they’ll understand. Oh goodness! I just realized, I never introduced myself, my name is Michael Crevan, and this” she pointed towards the tall man, “is Adrian, you are?” “y/n” I answered, the girl had such an odd name. “Hehe, oh, don’t mind Michael, he can be a bit overbearing at times.” ‘He?’ I thought ‘and what business did he have, calling someone else overbearing?’ “Oh hush you!” the girl (boy?) ordered, glaring at the man.


End file.
